I'M MAD AT YOU
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Primera Historia! Lucy está muy molesta con Natsu por ser tan estúpido. El chico no sabe como actuar ni que está molestando tanto a su amiga Lucy, así que decide investigarlo...pero.. ¿Le gustará lo que encuentra? - MAL summary, principiante, denle una oportunidad por favor!
1. Chapter 1

La primera historia que subo!

bueno, por ser la primera, supongo que será un oneshot o algo parecido. Espero que la disfruten. Sí. Estoy tratando de hacer esto más largo por que no hay ideas. Ya.

**DE MOMENTO A OTRO**

Tomé el jugo de la mesa y me aventé sobre el sofá cerca de el escritorio donde me dedicaba a escribir mis novelas. Suspiré aparatosamente, era uno de esos días cansados en los que simplemente quería tirarme en la cama y dormir como tronco. Si tan solo Natsu no estuviera extendido en mi cama!

Observé al chico roncar en mi cama un buen rato, lo único que realmente pensaba era que era un idiota de lo más grande. Y es que ella llevaba un buen tiempo enamorada de el, y también le enviaba indirectas, todo! hacía de todo!

Di un gran sorbo a mi jugo y entonces el gato azul de Natsu se golpeó con la ventana, solté una carcajada y me incliné sobre Natsu para abrir la ventana, prácticamente salté sobre él y me quedé colgando con medio cuerpo de fuera de la ventana, Happy abajo parecía tener una fuerte contusión por que caminaba y se golpeaba con la pared.

- hey! Happy! - el gato abrió su pequeño par de alas blancas y comenzó una ruta llena de vueltas hasta que llego a la ventana, lo caché en el justo momento en que sus alas desaparecían. Me reí aparatosamente pero seguí colgada en la ventana. Cuando iba a voltearme Natsu se levantó provocando que saliera más de la ventana - A-AAAA-AAAAHHH!

Me balanceé hacia enfrente y justo cuando iba a caer una mano jaló mi camiseta y terminé en el suelo contra la puerta, mi lado salvaje salió de repente

- estas bien? - dijo Natsu tallandose los ojos

- lo siento happy

- de qu... - el gato cayó sobre su cara y me levanté muy molesta - oye lu..

Lo empujé y enredé una de mis muñecas en su bufanda, luego lo acerqué más

- LARGO DE MI CAAAASAAA! - Natsu brincó con el gritó y se tapo los oídos

- YAYAYA! VALE! YA ME VOY! - Se volteó y buscó a Happy, el probrecito había volado por la ventana, trepó sobre mi cama y se asomó por la ventana - VAYAAA! YA VA MUY LEJOS! HAPPYY!

Brincó por la ventana pero el idiota no notó que su bufanda se había enredado en mi mano y casi me arrastró fuera de la ventana, terminó corriendo al lado del rio mientras yo me acoplaba al lado de la ventana con la bufanda enredada en la muñeca.

- NATSUUUUUUUU! IDIOTAAA! - pero Natsu ya iba muy lejos y maldecí mientras me bajaba de la cama y cerraba la puerta para ir a buscarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

COMENTARIO: heeey /._./ agregaré dos capis más por que siento que lo dejé inconcluso(de hecho lo dejaste!*le avientan tomate*).

Así que em pues esto.

...

**DE MOMENTOS CONTINUOS**

Llegué al gremio a la mañana siguiente lo más despierta posible con la bufanda de Natsu en las manos. Llegué directamente a la tabla donde siempre se encontraba Mirajane sonriendo a todos lados.

- Mira-san! - me acerqué y me senté al lado de Canna - alguna de ustedes a visto a Natsu? Dejó esto ayer en mi casa

- eh!? su bufanda? - Canna y Mira intercambiaron una mirada

- ayer a que hora? - Las miré dubitativa y fruncí el ceño

- en la noche ... por qué? - ambas sonrieron pícaramente y yo entorné los ojos - eso no es lo que piensan

- Lucy! - Canna palmeó mi espalda - no entiendo. Te gusta tanto Natsu, y agregale a que se la pasa en tu casa, ¿Por que aún no se lo has dicho?

- Pero que dices! yo no podría ... - en ese momento el idiota de Natsu se apareció en la puerta con Happy volando detrás de él. Gray gritó desde la mesa

- OJOS PUNTIAGUDOS! - Natsu inmediatamente cambió su divina sonrisa por el ceño fruncido

- QUE!? YA QUIERES PELEA OJOS CAIDOS!? - chocaron sus frentes y dejé escapar un suspiro cansado

- HOMBRRRE!

- Dónde está mi pastel?

Vi como se comenzaban a golpear entre todos y Mirajane rió

- si quieres acercarte, no puedes hacerlo aquí - unas venitas se marcaron en mi frente

- no quiero gracias! - Natsu fue a parar a mis pies y se levantó rápidamente - Natsu! necesito darte algo!

- no crees que perdiste algo? - Canna lo miró deseperanzada y el chico miró hacia el cielo-techo

- mmm, ahora que lo dices, desde ayer siento que hay algo raro

- podrías ser algo blanco? - preguntó Mirajane - de forma rectangular y suave?

- MI BUFANDA! - la levanté frente a él pero su mirada estaba perdida - OH NO! OH NO! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA

- Natsu!

- AHORA NO LUCY! - salió corriendo del gremio

- NO HUYAS FLAMITA! - Me levanté del taburete y salí corriendo hasta la calle

- NATSU! IDIOTA! AQUI ESTA TU BUFANDA! - pero él ya iba muy lejos. Maldecí y pateé una pared cercana. ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS ERA TAN ESTRESANTE!?

Rondé en mi departamento con la bufanda suave y blanca entre las manos, se había vuelto de noche ya y Natsu no se aparecía por ahí. Me quedé dormida en el sofá y entonces escuché la ventana deslizarse.

- TU TIENES MI BUFANDA! - espabilé y me encontré con Natsu frente a mí - ROBASTE MI BUFANDA!

- PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, LA DEJASTE TIRADA AYER AQUÍ! - suspiré - fui a dejarla al gremio pero tu inteligencia me sorprende de muchas maneras

- oh, vaya ... - tomó la bufanda doblada en la mesa - lo siento Lucy... y gracias

- sí, y no entres por la ventana - se dirigió a la puerta

- debiste decirme que tu la tenías Lucy - estuve a punto de tener un colapso, pero me contuve y solo grité

- FUERA DE MI CASA IDIOTA!

...

COMENTARIO: kjajajajajaja /._./ it is a break. Espero que les guste :)


End file.
